Contigo o sin ti
by Heels and Fun
Summary: AU (Ken/Kao) Hasta que punto el amor es capaz de perdonar? Kaoru y Kenshin tienen un matrimonio estable, sin embargo el no es lo que dice ser, y Kaoru deberá demostrar ser mas fuerte de lo que cree, para perdonar, y si es lo suficientemente valiente, para permanecer a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo fic, en un universo alterno, donde Kenshin es un experto en historia, en ciertos periodos, y de igual manera en clases de la maestria del arte de la espada. Cabe decir que no le pagan como deberían.**_

 _ **Kaoru trabaja en una editorial, estudio Literatura, pero su carrera profesional esta estancada, al igual que su matrimonio con Kenshin.**_

 _ **La verdad es que no pensé escribir un nuevo fic, siendo que tengo otro activo, pero, esta idea me dio vueltas la cabeza y sabía que tenía que escribirla.**_

 _ **De cualquier manera, espero lo disfruten!**_

La luz del sol se filtraba por el gran ventanal que daba hacía la calle. El ruido de la calle, amortiguado por las gruesas paredes se escuchaba al fondo, como un murmullo lejano que le indicaba que el día ya había iniciado y ella estaba retrasada. En realidad no quería levantarse, encontraba deprimente el hecho de tener que levantarse cuando tenía que enfrentarse al estúpido de su jefe, no sabía nada de literatura, encontraba entretenido las tiras cómicas de los periódicos, y los textos demasiado "profundos" le aburrían. No entendía como había heredado el negocio, y le fastidiaba tener que trabajar para una persona de esa calaña.

Aún así, tenía que levantarse. Kenshin estaba de viaje, como siempre, y las cuentas no se pagaban solas, claro que podría llamarle y pedirle que le mandara dinero, pero ese no era el caso, no cuando ella podía trabajar y pagar las cuentas que faltaban con su salario.

Finalmente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una buena ducha podría quitar la mayor parte de la flojera y ponerla lista para el trabajo.

El agua fría le ayudó a despejarse, solía bañarse con agua fría cuando necesitaba despejarse, y comenzar el día. La sensación de estar limpia y fresca le ayudó a estar de mejor humor, se vistió con unos jeans, una camiseta y un saco, afortunadamente no eran demasiado estrictos en la vestimenta y podía estar cómoda en el día, el vestir formal y usar vestidos no era lo suyo.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la pequeña mesa circular de la sala estancia, mientras veía las noticias.

Todas eran malas noticias, guerras, atentados terroristas, gobiernos corruptos, no, tomó el control y le cambió a un programa de variedades.

Al parecer estaban en una mesa de debate, el tema era " _Debo perdonar a mi esposo después de su infidelidad?"_ , algo en su interior le desagradó la temática, las mujeres presenten exponían que algunos de los esposos estaban realmente arrepentidos, que los amaban y que querían permanecer con ellos, el problema era la confianza.

Una vez perdida la confianza se perdía todo.

Apagó la televisión cuando se terminó su taza de café. Se colgó su bolsa en los hombros y salió del departamento, con la llave del candado de la cadena de la bicicleta en la mano.

El trayecto hacía el trabajo fue rápido y sin problemas, el tráfico no le afectaba demasiado, y afortunadamente su trabajo le quedaba cerca.

Entró en el estacionamiento y le puso la cadena a su bicicleta.

Subió el elevador, consciente que su jefe le reprendería por llegar tarde, 10 minutos tarde para ser exactos.

Entró en su piso y vio a la secretaria de su jefe, Hitomi , tan amargada como siempre, viéndola de abajo hacia arriba con notable desprecio.

Se siguió de largo y se sentó en su lugar, donde ya tenía al menos una torre de papeles esperando por su revisión ortográfica.

En días como este, se arrepentía de haber estudiado Literatura, de haber sabido que terminaría revisando ortografía a artículos y pequeños textos, hubiera elegido otra carrera, quizás abogacía, o medicina.

-Kaoru – le dijo su jefe desde la puerta de su oficina – No puedes llegar tarde, con este ya son tres días los que…

-Lo siento – dijo Kaoru sonrojándose. No tenía idea que ya llevara tres días llegando tarde.

-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, tenemos demasiados pendientes como para holgazanear – dijo su jefe.

-Si Yamada-san – contestó Kaoru mordiéndose el labio para no decirle lo que en verdad pensaba.

Su jefe cerró la puerta y Kaoru volvió a su escritorio mas relajada.

-Hey Kao-chan – le dijo su amiga de a lado - ¿De mal humor? , ¿Todavía no regresa ese Bombón que tienes por marido?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Kaoru sonrojada y un poco molesta por la forma de describir a su marido.

-Cuando pasa mucho tiempo fuera te pones de malas después de unos días – explicó Haruhi sonriendo – Por eso pienso que deberías de conseguirte un amante.

-¿Otra vez con eso? – preguntó Kaoru cansada – Ya te dije que no necesito un amante, estoy bien con Kenshin, muchas gracias.

-Si tu lo dices – dijo su amiga levantando los hombros.

Kaoru agradecía la preocupación de Haruhi, era un año menor que ella, y aún no estaba casada, bueno, no que ella supiera, salía todos los fines de semana, conocía a hombres, pero nunca se comprometía con ellos, no de verdad. Aunque lo entendía de cierta manera, Haruhi era una chica muy guapa, con su cabello castaño corto, a la moda, con reflejos rojizos, tenues, discretos, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención, su figura era de envidia, y se vestía bien. Comprendía que le gustara la atención.

Una vez que Kaoru se sumergió en el trabajo, el tiempo paso volando. Se dio cuenta que era hora de comer cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsa.

Lo sacó y vio un texto de Kenshin, lo ignoró para poder contestar la llamada.

-¡Dime que estas libre! – dijo una voz chillona y emocionada del otro lado – Hay una cafetería que quiero probar.

-Te veo abajo en 5 minutos – dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-¡Hecho!

Kaoru colgó la llamada, tomó su bolsa y volteo a ver Haruhi.

-Voy a salir a comer ¿Vienes? – preguntó cortés. Haruhi que estaba inmersa en una conversación vía texto.

-No, gracias Kao-chan, tengo cita – dijo sonriendo. Kaoru le sonrió de vuelta.

-Suerte.

Misao la estaba esperando abajo. Venía en su usual uniforme de mensajera, con su casco para la motoneta, y una mochila en la espalda. Al verla sonrío alegre.

-¡Kaoru! – le gritó sonriendo.

-Misao – dijo Kaoru sonriendo - ¿Vienes de entregas?

-Tenía un par aquí cerca, y quería comer contigo, esa cafetería esta de muerte, o eso creo – dijo su amiga emocionada – Vamos.

La cafetería resultó una más del montón, la comida no era mala, pero tampoco tenía nada novedoso, era la novedad lo que tenía llena la cafetería. Misao y ella lograron obtener una mesa cerca de la ventana y se sentaron a comer su emparedado con una malteada.

-¿Y que dice Kenshin?, ¿Ya regresó? – preguntó Misao mientras preparaba sus papas a la francesa.

-No, por cierto – dijo Kaoru mientras sacaba su celular. Otros dos mensajes de Kenshin.

" _¿Estas libre hoy?, llegó en la noche"_

 _"Pase por Sano, ya estoy en el aeropuerto"_

 _"¿Estas ahí?"_

Kaoru suspiró, Kenshin tendía un poco a alarmarse cuando ella no contestaba de inmediato, tecleo de prisa una respuesta a los mensajes, si, si estaba libre, y que se verían en el departamento.

-¿Era él? – preguntó Misao dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa – Debería de trabajar menos, siempre esta de viaje.

-Lo sé , llega en la tarde – dijo Kaoru mordiendo su emparedado – Me preguntó si estoy libre.

Misao suspiró, esos intentos de Himura por compensar a su esposa por sus ausencias no eran suficientes, podía ver a su amiga luchando por mantener la chispa en el matrimonio, o la veía desde hace unos meses, el problema es que cada vez eran más los días en los que la apatía se hacía presente, y no consideraba justo para Kaoru, que era una persona tan vivaz y activa el caer en la depresión o la monotonía de la vida solo por que su marido estaba de tour todo el tiempo.

-Deberías dejarlo plantado – dijo Misao de repente – Siempre regresa y tienes que acomodar tu agenda para salir con él.

-Es mi marido Misao – dijo Kaoru – No puedo simplemente decirle que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes! – dijo Misao indignada – Tiene que ver que haces tu vida con o sin el, el problema es que estas demasiado disponible cuando el regresa.

-Por que se va por semanas, y no lo veo – dijo Kaoru exasperada.

-¿Y así cuando van a tener pequeños pelirrojos corriendo por la casa? – preguntó Misao, tocando uno de los temas sensibles – En serio Kaoru, me preocupas.

-No pasa nada Misao, todos los matrimonios pasan por malas rachas – dijo Kaoru sonriendo débilmente – Kenshin y yo estaremos bien.

-De cualquier forma – dijo Misao – Un buen revés no le haría mal a Kenshin.

Si, Kaoru lo sabía, solo que cuando Kenshin regresaba ansiaba tanto estar con él que no perdía oportunidad para verle o para salir cuando tenían oportunidad. Adoraba cuando regresaba a casa e inmediatamente el departamento era llenado con su presencia.

Odiaba ser tan dependiente de alguien. Antes de conocerle, era una chica totalmente independiente, podía defenderse sola, sabía Kendo, salía a todas partes y en general era feliz, estando por si sola.

Kenshin llegó a mover su mundo de una manera irremplazable. Se enamoró tan perdidamente de él que no hubo marcha atrás. Se casaron a los seis meses de conocerse, en contra de cualquier comentario negativo y de recomendaciones de amigos y familiares. Solo quería estar con él, nada más.

Y al principio fue todo una aventura, pasaron dos años, tres incluso en los que la pasión de el uno por el otro era intensa, en la que el hacía todo por regresar a tiempo, por no viajar, en la que ella era feliz, sin importar que el estuviera de viaje.

Ahora si tenían relaciones una vez al mes era mucho, el viajaba y sus viajes se extendían cada vez más, cayeron en una rutina la cual era difícil romper, sobre todo por que la apatía era una sensación que cada vez crecía más en ella. Solo era feliz cuando le veía y entonces la apatía, el mal humor y la soledad desaparecían.

-¿Y cómo está Aoshi? – preguntó Kaoru para distraerse. Misao sonrió entusiasmada.

-¡Esta planeando algo! – dijo Misao – La otra vez lo vi metido en una página de joyería, si sabes a lo que me refiero, seguramente esta viendo anillos…

Kaoru no quería ser amargada, de verdad que no, si su amiga se comprometía con Aoshi sería muy feliz por ella, pero Misao tendía a emocionarse y sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-Quizás deberías esperar antes de comenzar hacer planes de boda – dijo Kaoru con precaución.

-No, esta vez estoy segura, Mi Aoshi esta planeando pedirme matrimonio – dijo Misao emocionada – Ya te contaré cuando pase, serás la primera.

Después de eso Kaoru no pudo detener la avalancha de ideas para una boda de ensueño de su amiga, y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por una posible boda.

Regresó al trabajo y su turno terminó de prisa. Dudó en llevarse trabajo a casa, pero Kenshin le había dicho que saldrían, así que desecho la idea.

Durante el camino su corazón parecía percibir que le vería pronto, de hecho su pulso se acelero cuando dejo la bici en el estacionamiento de su departamento. Subió las escaleras tratando de no correr para verle.

Entró en el departamento y vio las luces apagadas.

Por un instante se desilusiono al pensar que Kenshin no había llegado, pero después vio su cabello pelirrojo esparcido en el sofá.

Se había quedado dormido.

Debía estar cansado, impartir clases del uso de la espada y convenciones acerca de la historia del periodo Tokugawa y la era Meiji era agotador. Sobre todo si después de una convención seguía una clase muestra como usualmente era. Kenshin se esforzaba por hacer su trabajo mejor que nadie, la técnica de la espada que manejaba no era usual, sus conocimientos de las eras eran detallados y específicos, y si combinaba todo con los trabajos ocasionales en exposiciones, o en programas de seguridad…

Tendría que hablar con él para que dejara de cansarse a este ritmo.

Dudó, ¿debería levantarlo y seguir con los planes o dejarle dormir?

No, lo dejaría dormir, ya saldrían después.

Dejó sus cosas en la mesa y entró a la cocina. Ya prepararía algo de cenar y comerían viendo una serie.

Cuarenta minutos después sintió los brazos de Kenshin rodear su cintura, y un beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe – le dijo el al oído.

Kaoru sonrió, se volteo y le dio un beso en los labios. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

-Lamento haberme quedado dormido, podemos salir y…

-No, estas cansado, puedo ver las ojeras Kenshin – dijo Kaoru regañándole – Ya saldremos después.

-Eres demasiado buena para mi, ¿lo sabías? – preguntó Kenshin y Kaoru se sonrojo.

-Ve a ponerte cómodo, estoy terminando la cena – dijo Kaoru sonriendo feliz.

Finalmente la casa se sentía cálida, como un hogar. La sola presencia de Kenshin lograba ese efecto en el departamento, siempre que venía, que llegaba a casa, su departamento se convertía en el hogar que había sido en un principio, suspiró al verle pasear con su pijama.

Su matrimonio no era perfecto, pero aún era feliz, podía sentir las mariposas en el estómago, aún veía a su esposo y pensaba que era el más guapo, podía sentir el amor por él, aún después de todo.

Se sentó a un lado de Kenshin mientras la cena se calentaba.

Kenshin paso un brazo por los hombros de Kaoru, atrayéndola hacía si mismo.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad? – preguntó él sonriendo.

-Si, lo sé – dijo Kaoru contenta.

Todo saldría bien, estaban pasando por una mala racha, pero lo resolverían, estaba segura.


	2. Capitulo 2

El señor Yamada estaba de buen humor, lo cual eran buenas noticias para ella, podría salir temprano. Era viernes después de todo, y finalmente podría salir con Kenshin, nada muy elaborado, pero podrían ir al cine y a cenar.

De hecho se había puesto su vestido azul para la ocasión. Era uno de los mas favorecedores que tenía, con la espalda descubierta y un poco mas arriba de las rodillas.

Haruhi le había visto y sonrió, sabía que Kenshin ya estaba en casa, ella se arreglaba mucho mas cuando el estaba en casa, y su humor mejoraba bastante.

-¿Tienes cita hoy con Kenshin? – preguntó Haruhi mientras retocaba su lipstick rojo.

-Vamos al cine y a cenar – contestó Kaoru sonriendo – Viene por mi.

-Vaya – dijo Haruhi sorprendida – Yo tengo una cita con un bombón que conocí en una cafetería cerca de aquí.

-¿Diferente al del viernes pasado? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Era aburrido, el del viernes pasado – se quejo Haruhi – Fuimos a bailar, y todo iba bien, digo, no es que bailara tan bien, pero decente, pero dieron las dos y quería irse, yo le dije que no, que me quedaría y bueno se hizo un lío.

\- ¿No has pensado en salir a cenar en lugar de ir a bailar? – preguntó Kaoru

-No, no me interesa algo serio, ya sabes, ir a cenar ya es querer conocer a la otra persona, y no, por el momento no – dijo Haruhi acomodando su cabello - ¿Qué tal quede?

-Bien – dijo Kaoru sonriendo. Haruhi no cambiaría, siempre buscando alguien nuevo.

-Por cierto – dijo Haruhi sacando algo de su bolso y extendiéndolo hacía Kaoru – Te compre esto.

Kaoru le vio curiosa. Haruhi nunca le compraba nada. Abrió el pequeño paquete y encontró un labial de un tono coral, muy hermoso.

-Creo que te quedaría bien, y si quieres reconquistar a Kenshin, ya sabes…- dijo Haruhi alzando los hombros.

-Gracias Haru-chan – dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-Bien – dijo su amiga poniéndose de pie – Ya llegaron por mi.

-¡Diviértete!

Kaoru vio su celular, eran las seis, Kenshin tendría que estar ahí en cualquier momento. Sacó el labial del estuche y se lo aplico frente al pequeño espejo que tenía guardado en el cajón.

Lucía rara, no estaba acostumbrada al maquillaje.

Pensó en quitárselo, pero si lo hacía quedaría una mancha en sus labios y se vería peor. Comenzó a sentir esa aprehensión previamente de una cita con Kenshin. Como si fuera la primera vez, se ponía nerviosa, y uno pensaría que después de años de matrimonio eso se pasaría, pero simplemente no sucedía.

Comenzó a revisar sus correos para poder distraerse de los nervios.

Volteo a ver al reloj de pared, seis con 10 minutos.

Pensó en mandarle mensaje a Kenshin, pero solo estaba unos minutos tarde, esperaría.

…

Iba tarde, lo sabía, pero Sano no había ayudado mucho con su llamada de último momento. Identificar ciertas armas de periodos históricos no era una tarea como para hacerse en 5 minutos, y su amigo lo sabía. No lo hubiera hecho de no saber que era para un caso de Fraude que se estaba revisando desde hace meses.

Suspiró mientras vio el tráfico, estaba unas cuadras, pero por cómo estaba el tráfico tardaría al menos 20 minutos más.

Saco su teléfono y tecleo de prisa un mensaje a Kaoru.

 _"Llegó en 20 minutos máximo, estoy atorado en el tráfico"_

La impuntualidad era una de esas cosas que su esposa no soportaba, de hecho cuando estaban saliendo un par de veces le dejo plantado después que el llegó 20 minutos tarde.

Y a decir verdad después de eso se hizo el hábito de salir mas temprano cuando se trataba de salir con ella.

Hoy era un día malo. Todo había comenzado mal, sus estudiantes usuales habían faltado, Sanosuke le estaba molestando con el caso del fraude, y encima llegaba tarde a una cita con Kaoru.

Últimamente había notado ciertos cambios en Kaoru, la apatía era uno de ellos. A veces cuando ella no se daba cuenta podía ver esa falta de vitalidad en su mirada. Y eso era preocupante, ella siempre había sido muy vivaz y alegre y de unos meses atrás la actitud de Kaoru cambiaba constantemente.

Debería de pasar mas tiempo con ella, y lo sabía. Su trabajo estaba jalando todo su tiempo, y eso estaba afectando su relación y su matrimonio.

De hecho ya estaba dañado, más de lo que le gustaría, pero no quería pensar en eso.

Todo se arreglaría si el se esforzaba lo suficiente.

Se estaciono afuera del edificio de Kaoru.

Siete y media.

Kaoru lo mataba.

Subió el elevador con las flores en las manos. No le gustaba llamar la atención, pero en este caso, las flores y su presencia arrepentida, esperaba fuera suficiente para calmar el enfado que seguro tenía su esposa.

Llegó al piso 17 y la secretaria le vio con la mirada sorprendida, el le sonrió amable, se acomodo el saco con la mano libre y se cercioro que su cabello estuviera en su lugar.

Y entonces la vio, ahí sentada en su escritorio, viéndose al espejo. Llevaba un nuevo labial, y parecía estar preocupada por si le quedaba o no, podía ver sus facciones contorsionarse.

Se acerco a ella y carraspeo.

Kaoru levanto la mirada y aunque al principio hubo una chispa de alegría rápidamente fue remplazada por enfado.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevo mas de una hora y media hora esperándote Kenshin – dijo ella tomando su bolso.

-Me quede atrapado en el tráfico y Sano…

-Siempre Sano – dijo Kaoru enfadada – Un día de estos verá lo que es bueno.

-Te traje flores – dijo Kenshin ofreciendo el ramo.

Las facciones de Kaoru se suavizaron un poco, tomó el ramo de flores y se sonrojo al ver a Hitomi viéndola descaradamente.

-Vamos, llegamos tarde a la función – dijo de repente Kaoru.

Kenshin siguió a Kaoru hasta la salida del elevador en silencio. Podía ver la espalda rígida de su esposa, estaba molesta, de hecho estaba mas que molesta, suspiró resignado, Kaoru nunca duraba mucho tiempo molesta, pero durante el tiempo que lo estuviera era lo peor.

Llegaron al auto, Kenshin le abrió la puerta y Kaoru entró en el coche sin lanzarle su usual sonrisa agradecida por el gesto.

Kenshin subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el coche.

-¿Vamos directo al cine? – preguntó Kenshin sonriendo – Podemos elegir una película mas tarde, o cenar y después pasar al cine.

-Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre – dijo Kaoru viendo por la ventana.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron el camino de ida al restaurante. Usualmente elegían un restaurante italiano, cerca del centro, donde a pesar de estar pequeño podían platicar sin interrupciones. Esta vez no era la excepción, había hecho la reservación en el lugar de manera mecánica, pero ahora que estaba en el coche con ella comenzó a preguntarse si debería de haber buscado otro lugar. La rutina formaba ya parte de sus vidas, pero a veces sería bueno salir de la rutina.

Llegaron al lugar con media hora de retraso, la reservación no fue aplicada, y había fila para entrar al lugar.

-Podemos probar otro lugar – sugirió Kenshin sonriendo. Kaoru suspiro cansada.

Podía ver los esfuerzos de su esposo para contentarla, pero su enfado era justificable, siempre estaba de viaje, y cuando llegaba ponía a sus amigos antes que a ella, a su trabajo antes que a ella, llegaba tarde a su cita, perdían la reservación del restaurante.

No, no era un buen día.

-No, ya vámonos, estoy cansada – dijo Kaoru resignada.

-Pero…

-Estoy cansada Kenshin – dijo molesta y Kenshin asintió sin decir otra palabra.

El trayecto al departamento fue incomodo, Kenshin sabía que Kaoru seguía molesta, era raro que se molestara por tanto tiempo, su carácter usualmente era dulce y alegre, quizás tenía otra cosa y el no lo había notado.

-Koishi – dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra de cariño que solo usaban en los momentos mas íntimos - ¿Sucede algo?

Kaoru volteo a verlo, Kenshin estaba comenzando a preocuparse, su esposa nunca se enfadaba por mucho tiempo, quizás tenía algo más, podría ser que algo malo le hubiera pasado en el trabajo y el solo empeoraba todo llegando tarde.

Kenshin le tomó del brazo para atraerla hacía él, Kaoru se dejo abrazar por momentos breves para después separarse del abrazo de su marido.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Misao, siempre le ponía fácil a Kenshin todo, el ponía todo como prioridad, todo excepto a ella, y estaba cansada, aburrida de ser la última opción, la opción segura, quien siempre estaba ahí.

-Voy a dormir – dijo Kaoru en tono neutral.

-¿Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin desconcertado.

-Todo esta bien Kenshin, estoy cansada, vete a dormir – le dijo, para después encerrarse en el baño para desmaquillarse y cambiarse.

Cuando salió Kenshin ya estaba en la cama, viendo hacía ella.

Kaoru conocía esa sonrisa, pero esta vez no cedería.

Se recostó en su lado de la cama, se dio la media vuelta y apagó la luz de la lámpara de un lado.

-Buenas noches Kenshin – dijo seca.

Kenshin murmuró un buenas noches y aunque su corazón anhelaba el contacto de Kenshin se lo negó. No era bueno ponerle todo fácil, estaba cansándose de ser la última.

…

Olía bien. El dulce aroma a masa llenaba la casa, y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír inconscientemente al absorber el aroma.

Se despertó solo para encontrar la cama vacía, fue entonces cuando su mente comenzó a funcionar de nueva cuenta, y vino a su mente la noche anterior. Seguramente los hot cakes eran una forma de disculpa.

Se levantó suspirando, no era bueno guardar rencores, se puso de pie dispuesta a perdonar a su marido.

Salió de la habitación solo para escuchar la voz de Sano llenar la habitación. Frunció el ceño, era demasiado temprano para tenerlo de visita.

-¡Hey Jou-chan! – dijo Sano al verla llegar al comedor.

Kaoru pensó en regresar a cambiarse por algo mas sustancioso que su bata de seda y su camisón, pero luego lo pensó mejor, era Sano, su amigo de la infancia, no necesitaba cambiarse.

-Hola Sano – dijo sonriendo al sentarse - ¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí?

-Aprovechando de las habilidades culinarias de tu esposo – dijo Sano sonriendo – Le pedí que hiciera sus famosos hot cakes.

-¿Tu se los pediste? – preguntó Kaoru sintiendo como el enfado del día anterior volvía.

-Llegue temprano, Kenshin y yo tenemos un poco de trabajo de escritorio pendiente, y pensé que sería bueno ¿no crees?

Así que no era una disculpa, los había cocinado por Sano, a petición. Si no supiera que su esposo era heterosexual se sentiría celosa de su amigo.

-Buenos días Kaoru – dijo Kenshin saliendo de la cocina con un plato lleno de hot cakes. – Cocine los tuyos con fresa por que…

-Estoy a dieta – dijo Kaoru sin pensarlo dos veces. Moría de hambre, si, pero el enfado del día anterior regreso.

Kenshin y Sano se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Podía ver el rostro confundido de su esposo.

-Pero si estas delgadísima Jou-chan – dijo Sano frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni tanto – dijo Kaoru ahora sintiéndose algo tonta por su pretexto, si lo hubiera pensado mejor… - Es más, tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina, así que será mejor que me de prisa.

-¿Kaoru? – preguntó Kenshin sintiéndose vulnerable al preguntar en frente de Sano - ¿Está todo bien?

-Perfecto, gracias – dijo Kaoru entrando a su habitación para darse un baño.

Se cambió por un vestido, y unos zapatos sin tacón. Cuando salió de su habitación Kenshin y Sano le veían esperando que estallará o que dijera algo más. No les dio el gusto, tomó su bolsa y los volteo a ver.

-Regreso en la tarde – dijo Kaoru.

-Puedo pasar por ti a la oficina – ofreció Kenshin sonriendo.

-No gracias, si vas a dejarme plantada como ayer, no – dijo Kaoru, para después salir de su departamento, sin beso de despedida, sin nada.

Se sentía más cansada que de costumbre. Volteo a ver su reloj. Podía desayunar antes de entrar a la oficina.

De regreso en el departamento Kenshin suspiro y dejo los cubiertos en el plato, de pronto el hambre se le había ido.

-Eh, me siento como en dimensión desconocida – dijo Sano metiéndose un bocado de hotcakes - ¿Qué le paso a Jou-chan?

-Ayer llegué tarde, muy tarde, el lugar donde íbamos a cenar …bueno todo salió mal – dijo Kenshin.

-¿Crees que se le pase pronto? – Preguntó Sano de pronto viendo a la puerta – Es raro verla así.

-Espero que si – dijo Kenshin dejando por completo de lado sus hotcakes.

-¿No te los vas a comer? – preguntó Sano – entonces, con tu permiso.

…

Una hora temprano y ya estaba cerca de la oficina. No quería entrar, no aún, además moría de hambre, y si no fuera por su orgullo estaría comiendo unos hot cakes caseros.

Aún así no se arrepintió, estaba cansada de lo mismo, hacía meses que Kenshin no se esforzaba en nada. Ella se arreglaba cuando el llegaba, se aseguraba de comprar lo que el prefería, sabiendo que quizás no estaría un mes completo, a veces acudía a su oficina para recoger o realizar trámites, incluso le llamaba a su madre para reportarse con ella a pesar de que sabía que la mujer apenas la toleraba.

¿Y que tenía a cambio?

Llegaba tarde, extendía sus viajes, siempre llegaba agotado, elegía los mismos lugares para cenar y comer, siempre estaba con Sano, pocas veces le ponía atención.

Se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana tomando un café y un pedazo de pastel. Estaba de malas, y sinceramente necesitaba el pastel de chocolate para reanimarse un poco.

-¿Esta ocupado este asiento?

Levantó la vista solo para encontrar a un hombre joven, con el cabello platinado, vestido con un traje impecable y una sonrisa agradable.

-¿Disculpa? – preguntó Kaoru confundida. Volteo a ver el resto de la cafetería, si, estaba llena.

-No hay mesas disponibles y la verdad no me apetece tomar el café en mi oficina – se excuso el hombre y Kaoru se sonrojo. Debió haberse visto muy tonta dudando de sus intenciones.

-Por supuesto – dijo Kaoru quitando su bolso y colgándolo detrás de su silla.

-Me llamo Enishi – dijo el hombre – Trabajo en la editorial Yamagata.

-¡Yo trabajo ahí! – dijo Kaoru sorprendida. Nunca había visto a este hombre.

-Vaya, que coincidencia, hoy es mi primer día, me recomendaron esta cafetería – dijo el sonriendo.

-Es bueno el café – accedió Kaoru sorprendida. ¿Hoy su primer día?, ¿En que puesto?

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Enishi mientras le daba un sorbo a su expreso.

-Ah, que tonta – dijo Kaoru sonrojada por su torpeza – Me llamo Himura Kaoru.

-Bueno Kaoru-san, es un gusto conocerte – dijo Enishi en un tono de voz suave, vio su reloj y terminó su café de un trago – Tengo que presentarme temprano, gracias por hacerme la mañana.

Enishi le guiño un ojo y salió de la cafetería dejando a una Kaoru muy perpleja.

De pronto su mañana tampoco estaba tan mal.


	3. Capítulo 3

Llegó a la oficina distraído, estaciono su coche de manera descuidada, Sano no podía dejar de molestarle, pero hasta eso le parecía lejano. No podía dejar de pensar en Kaoru, su actitud del día de ayer y en la mañana eran raras, no solo raras, era una demostración de lo que se temía, su esposa no era feliz.

Entró en el edificio pensando en cómo volver a hacerla feliz.

Tenía que recortar sus horarios, dejar de viajar, comprometerse a ser un marido en toda la extensión de la palabra, a estar presente. Dejar de viajar no sería tan fácil, la CIA le había dado tareas en especifico, que solo podía obtener en los círculos que se movía. Los jefes de la mafia, los ladrones de cuello blanco y demás delincuentes que ganaban lo suficiente para poder comprar una de las armas que el demostraba, el podía obtener información.

No solo era eso y lo sabía. Antes de conocer a Kaoru había sido policía, de las fuerzas especiales de hecho, y ella no lo sabía, lo ocultó por vergüenza. Había sido dado de baja por una herida que recibió en el hombro derecho. No podía utilizar la katana como lo hacía, y el dejar de salir en misiones le había pasado factura.

Los meses siguientes habían sido los mas oscuros de su vida. Alcohol, drogas, prostitutas. No, no estaba orgulloso.

Y en medio de todo eso conoció a Kaoru. Y fue como una brisa, un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Decidió ser un mejor hombre por ella, y para ella.

Consiguió un buen trabajo, se hizo de un buen nombre en el mundo de las armas, y el conocimiento histórico.

Y justo cuando estaba ya resignado a perder la acción en su vida. La CIA lo buscó, y la tentación fue mucha.

Volvería a tener adrenalina, se sentiría activo.

Nunca pensó en Kaoru y en lo que significaría para ella.

Y ahora comenzaba a pagar el precio.

No, si lo dejaba aún estaba a tiempo.

-Tengo que hablar con Hiko – dijo de pronto. Sano le vio confundido.

-¿Qué? , ¿Quieres salir en misiones de nueva cuenta? A Jou-chan eso no le va a gustar – dijo Sano frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a dejar de ser informante – dijo Kenshin saliendo de la oficina que se les había asignado.

-¡Vas a dejar de ser informante! – dijo Sano sorprendido – Pero…

-Voy a perderla si no lo hago – dijo Kenshin serio.

Sano le vio sorprendido. Kenshin amaba a su esposa, siempre pensaba en ella, todo el tiempo, aún cuando estaban lejos, no había nada mas sagrado para el que Kaoru, solo que su amigo era un poco distraído. El vio las señales de problemas desde hacía unos meses, pero no había dicho nada.

Faltó la respuesta y el enfado de Kaoru para que su amigo se diera cuenta que tan hundido en el lodo estaba.

Kenshin entró en la oficina del jefe y Hiko Seijuro, agente de la CIA desde hacía más de 14 años, le vio de forma despectiva.

-¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta?

-Vengo a presentar mi renuncia – dijo Kenshin seguro. Hiko bajo el informe que estaba leyendo y le vio, analizando su postura. Hablaba en serio.

-Denegado – dijo para después volver a leer su informe.

-No estoy preguntando – dijo Kenshin – No volveré a pisar las instalaciones.

Hiko dejo el informe cansado. No había dormido, tuvo una noche de perros y su mejor informante venía y le decía que renunciaba, no, no era un buen día.

-No puedo permitir que te vayas, hay un cargamento de armas de lujo que hay que mover, tengo entendido que Makoto está tras de ellas, partes mañana – dijo Hiko esperando obediencia del pequeño hombre.

-No – dijo Kenshin enfadado – No arriesgaré mi matrimonio por una misión más.

Hiko suspiró, sabía que Himura era terco, de no ser así no estaría trabajando para él. Ya veía venir esto, de hecho se había demorado más de lo que previó, llegó a pensar que el matrimonio había sido por conveniencia, o que era solo una fachada.

-Escucha Himura – dijo con paciencia – Este cargamento es importante, podemos atrapar a Makoto, una vez lo atrapemos serás libre.

No quería alargar su estadía en las instalaciones, pero la oferta era lo mejor que obtendría de Hiko. Si de verdad se esforzaba podría atrapar a Makoto, y después dejar todo por la paz, y hacer feliz a Kaoru.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kenshin – Solo hasta atrapar a Makoto.

-Perfecto.

Kenshin salió de la oficina, esperaba que Kaoru pudiera esperarle, que su matrimonio tuviera solución. No, por supuesto que lo tendría, se encargaría de enamorarla como al principio, de hacerle saber que era la única para él.

…

Kaoru estaba sorprendida del cambio de ambiente que se había dado en la editorial con solo el cambio de una sola persona. El señor Yamada, al final, cansado de hacerse cargo de una editorial de una rama que no le interesaba, dejó el camino libre para otra persona, en este caso Enishi Yukishiro, el hombre que se había encontrado en el café.

Venía ampliamente recomendado, con gran experiencia en el ramo editorial, su pasión por su trabajo se notó desde el principio, había llamado a todos los editores, pidió un reporte de lo que se estaba trabajando, les indicó que pensaba hacer cambios positivos, reorganizar la oficina para su eficacia.

Haruhi le miraba embobada, y no la culpaba, media oficina le miraba de esa manera. Venía vestido de manera impecable, y sonreía afable, siendo amable. Ella se sonrojaba de solo pensar en lo pasado en el café. Era raro, pero al final le había mejorado el humor, a veces era bueno saber que aún era atractiva para otros hombres.

Su buen humor se fue evaporando conforme pasaba el día. Tenía un nuevo jefe, lo cual era bueno, pero mientras mas avanzaba el día, sus problemas con Kenshin se hacían mas presentes. No tenía ánimos de regresar a su casa, pero tenía que hacerlo, escapar de un problema no era su estilo, si, había problemas, pero escapar de ellos difícilmente los mejoraría, ya había hecho lo suficiente en la mañana.

-¿Y esa cara? – preguntó Haruhi viendo a Kaoru – Hoy te ves rara, ¿tienes problemas con Kenshin?

-Algo así – dijo Kaoru suspirando – Pero no quiero hablar de ello, no ahorita.

-Pues quizás vas a tener que hacerlo, desde aquí puedo ver a un hombre, que juraría es tu esposo, esperando por ti en la acera de enfrente.

Kaoru se puso de pie y vio por la ventana de Haruhi. Ahí, frente al edificio estaba Kenshin, parecía que venía del trabajo, aún llevaba su maletín, y leía un libro, ignorante de las miradas de algunas mujeres que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Le dije que no viniera – dijo Kaoru resignada.

-Bueno, creo que no lo entendió – dijo Haruhi viendo a su amiga – Aunque tengo que reconocer que venga por ti dos veces en la semana es raro…¿Qué hizo?

Kaoru estaba por responderle algo cuando Hitomi le indico que el señor Yukishiro le requería en su oficina.

-Ahora vengo – dijo Kaoru. Se aliso su vestido y se paso las manos por su coleta solo para revisar que todo este en su lugar.

Camino por los escritorios hasta llegar a la oficina del nuevo jefe. Tocó un par de veces y entró después de recibir el permiso.

-Kaoru-san – dijo su nuevo jefe señalando una silla vacía – Toma asiento.

Kaoru se sentó en la silla indicada.

-Tengo entendido que manejas algunas correcciones ortográficas, y te encargas en general de pequeños encargos – dijo Yukishiro Enishi viendo su archivo.

-Así es, le había solicitado al señor Yamada un trabajo mas como editora, después de todo creo que estoy capacitada, pero no me dio la oportunidad – dijo Kaoru sintiéndose algo nerviosa.

-Es lo que veo – dijo el hombre, para después sonreírle. – Pienso hacer algunos cambios como lo dije en la plática de la mañana, tengo algunos escritos que nos han llegado, la directiva de la editorial está dispuesta a ampliar la gama de ediciones, pero para eso necesitamos mas textos, mas editores, por lo que le daré algunos de los escritos que tenemos pendientes, necesito que los leas, y me indiques si alguno de estos tienen una oportunidad.

Kaoru vio la pila de papeles de la esquina del escritorio y después a su nuevo jefe sorprendida.

-¿Me está dando el trabajo de editora? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Creo que todos merecen una oportunidad Kaoru –san, y creo que puedes tener talento para esto – dijo Enishi sonriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias Yukishiro-san! – dijo Kaoru sonriendo – No le decepcionaré.

-Ya lo creo – dijo el aludido sonriendo – Y llámame Enishi.

Kaoru asintió sonrojada. ¡Finalmente le estaban dando una oportunidad! Nada más de ver la pila de textos sentía emoción. Su vida emocional estaba estancada, pero al parecer su vida laboral estaba avanzando.

Hizo ademan de tomar los textos pero su jefe la detuvo de la muñeca. Kaoru levantó la mirada sorprendida por el contacto.

-Yo lo hago – dijo Enishi – Son pesados, yo los llevó a tu escritorio, tengo otros pendientes.

-De acuerdo- dijo Kaoru sonrojada – Y de nuevo, muchas gracias Enishi-san.

Kaoru salió de la oficina sonriendo, regreso a su lugar sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado. No sabía si era por la oportunidad, o por la atracción que creyó ver en la mirada de su jefe.

Tenía que ser por la primera opción, era una mujer casada, infeliz, si, pero casada, y no soñaría con serle infiel a Kenshin, ella no era así, y no comenzaría solo porque un hombre guapo le guiñaba el ojo.

Se sentó tratando de recuperar la cordura, respiro hondo un par de veces antes de apagar su computadora.

-Nos vemos Haru-chan – dijo al agarrar sus cosas. Haruhi se despidió con la mano de ella, y el teléfono en la otra.

Kaoru tomo el elevador, y pensó en que le diría a su esposo. Estar enfadada era agotador, sobre todo por que no le veía seguido, y el poco tiempo que tenían pasarlo enfadada era malo.

Salió del edificio, y Kenshin cruzó la calle al verla. Le sonrió, un poco inseguro de cómo sería recibido.

-Hola Kenshin – dijo al verle. – Creí que te dije que no vinieras.

-Quería ver a mi linda esposa, ¿es algo malo? – preguntó Kenshin tomando el maletín de Kaoru en sus manos.

-No – dijo Kaoru suspirando.

-Vamos, quiero invitarte a cenar – dijo Kenshin tomándola de la mano.

-Pero ¡No estoy vestida para ir a cenar! – dijo ella sorprendida.

-No es necesario planearlo todo, estamos aquí, vine por ti, tengo hambre – dijo Kenshin sonriendo – Vamos.

En ese instante su esposo le recordó al hombre con el que se caso desde el principio. Alegre, despreocupado, siempre pendiente de ella. Podía seguir enfadada con él, pero, ¿de que serviría? Además era un buen día.

-Esta bien, vamos, además tenemos algo que celebrar – dijo Kaoro contenta.

Kenshin sonrió feliz de haber sido perdonado por su esposa. Sabía que en cuanto le dijera que se iría al día siguiente posiblemente la mirada de Kaoru se vería apagada de nueva cuenta. Pero estaba dispuesto a darle la atención que merecía, atraparían a Makoto y entonces, tendría el tiempo, el dinero y el esfuerzo para enamorar de nueva cuenta a su esposa.

Llegaron a un restaurante de comida italiana y pidieron pasta para compartir. Kenshin le contó de las aventuras de Sano, de lo enamorado que estaba de Megumi, una amiga nada grata de Kenshin, de cuantas veces había sido rechazado. Kaoru río divertida, Sano siempre había sido un mujeriego, verlo enamorado sería raro, definitivamente.

Hacía mucho que no conversaba con Kenshin como en ese momento. Extrañaba a su esposo, platicar con él, sentir su cercanía, se había acostumbrado a sentir su lejanía, su ausencia, el tenerlo cerca solo le recordaba porque estaba casada con este hombre.

Kenshin se mostró realmente orgulloso de ella cuando le comento de su asenso como editora. Tomaron una copa y salieron sonriendo tomados de la mano.

Esa noche, Kenshin le hizo el amor a su esposa como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Se tomó su tiempo para desnudarla, para besarla en cada parte de su cuerpo, y admirar su belleza extasiado por ser tan afortunado de tenerla, le hizo suspirar y gemir durante varias veces, dos veces le hizo el amor, sin protección alguna, esperando, muy en el fondo que la vida les diera un pequeño milagro.

Por la mañana, se levantó con pereza, su alarma sonó a las 4 de la mañana, se dio un baño, hizo su maleta, y no tuvo el valor de despertar a su esposa para ver la desilusión por su partida en su mirada, así que de manera cobarde hizo una nota, dejándola en la cama, esperando que con los días Kaoru le perdonara, y todo estuviera bien.

…

Se despertó por el sonido de su alarma. Pensó en apagarla, pero el recuerdo de su ascenso le hizo levantarse de buenas. Por instinto volteo a ver a un lado y se encontró con una nota de su esposo.

Incluso antes de leerla sintió su corazón romperse una vez más. Que tonta, había sido, creyó que Kenshin se quedaría un tiempo más, que todo sería diferente y finalmente serían una familia feliz.

Tonta e ingenua, de nueva cuenta.

Se levantó de la cama sin si quiera leer la nota, quería llorar, pero se negó hacerlo, ya lo superaría, como todas aquellas veces, no era nada nuevo, una vez más.

Se dio un baño, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió a la oficina, sin poner atención a su teléfono que vibraba en su bolsa constantemente.

Llegó a la oficina, pidió el elevador, y a su lado alguien le tomó del hombro, al voltear vio que era su nuevo jefe.

-Buenos días Kaoru-san – dijo su jefe sonriendo.

-Buenos días jefe – dijo Kaoru sonriendo cortés.

-No te ves muy animada hoy – dijo su jefe frunciendo ceño.

-Oh, no dormí bien – mintió Kaoru.

-Ya veo – dijo su jefe sin decir nada más.

Cuando Kaoru llegó a su lugar vio la pila de textos, y sonrió resignada. Se sentó en su lugar, saco sus audífonos y puso una lista de reproducción, tomó el primer texto y comenzó a leer.

Pasadas dos horas, se quitó los audífonos al ver un vaso de café en su escritorio, levantó la mirada y vio a su jefe guiñándole un ojo por el pasillo.

Kaoru se sonrojo, volteo a ver a Haruhi quien levantó una ceja viéndola como si supiera algo que ella no.

Alzó los hombros y le dio un sorbo a su café.

Si, definitivamente necesitaba el café.

…

Inglaterra era frío en esa temporada del año, su clima lluvioso y cielo gris serían suficientes para poner a cualquiera algo deprimido, pero no era eso lo que le tenía preocupado.

Vio su teléfono solo para revisar que tuviera pila.

Sabía que Kaoru estaría enojada, pero esperó que la promesa que sería la última asignación para viajar en su nota suavizara un poco las cosas.

No lo hizo.

Marco antes de salir del aeropuerto, nada.

Marcó llegando a Londres. Nada.

Volvió a marcar en la noche. Nada.

Kaoru estaba furiosa seguramente, y tenía razón, debió de haber dicho algo en la cena, pero la vio tan feliz, que fue incapaz de decir algo de su partida.

Ahora sufría las consecuencias.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Ya te contestó? – preguntó Sano mientras bebía un sorbo de su cerveza.

-No – dijo Kenshin bloqueando su celular – Y no creo que lo haga mañana tampoco.

-Vaya, Jou-chan y Megumi son parecidas, le dije que me iba y casi da el grito en el cielo, y eso que aún no es mi mujer, que si lo fuera…

-Si te sigues ausentando nunca lo será – dijo Kenshin serio. Fijo su vista en el reporte que tenía en frente, razón por la cual no pudo ver el rostro sorprendido de su amigo.

-Andas de un humor un tanto pesimista- dijo Sano

-Estarías de un humor así, si después de una noche increíble con tu mujer tienes que salir de viaje, y dejarla furiosa – contestó Kenshin cansado.

Sano levantó las manos exasperado.

-Poniéndolo así…

Kenshin sabía que estaba siendo injusto con su amigo, pero estaba de mal humor, y no pasaría hasta que recibiera un mensaje de su esposa, o le contestara las llamadas.

Sería una semana larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Una semana y ni una llamada, o un mensaje. Le había marcado todos los días, en la mañana y en la noche, cuando no recibió respuesta los dos primeros días, mando mensajes durante el día, y tampoco recibía respuesta. Al tercer día, tuvo que verse en la necesidad de marcarle a Aoshi, y preguntar si Kaoru estaba bien, y este le aseguro que se encontraba perfectamente, si algo le hubiera pasado Misao le habría dicho.

Aliviado por que ella estuviera bien, se dio cuenta que la única razón del por que no había respuesta era por que ella no le quería contestar.

Nunca un enojo duro tanto como este.

Nunca se sintió tan miserable como en ese momento.

Esta perdiéndola, más rápido de lo que pensó que lo haría. Como deseaba escuchar su voz, saber que todo estaba bien y poder decirle que la amaba, que sería la última vez que saliera de viaje por el trabajo, que no querría otra cosa mas que hacerla feliz.

¿Cómo decírselo cuando ella no le contestaba las llamadas?

-¿Qué sucede Ken? – preguntó Sano detrás de él. Traía una caja llena de objetos para la subasta que tendrían.

-No me contesta – dijo Kenshin con pesar.

-¿Aún? – peguntó Sano sorprendido – Caray, debe estar furiosa.

Kenshin guardo su teléfono y volteo a ver a su amigo con esa careta que tanto odiaba. Era como si nada le afectara, todo oculto tras una fría cortesía y una sonrisa. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si tenía que usar su máscara de cordialidad incluso con él es que debía sentirse muy mal.

-Kenshin, amigo…- dijo Sano preocupado.

-Ahora no – respondió este seco – Debemos tener listo todo esto para hoy.

Sano suspiró, solo esperaba que pudieran atrapar a Makoto antes de lo que pensaban, de lo contrario Kenshin no lograría recuperar a Jou-chan y entonces…entonces no quería ni imaginar que es lo que pasaría con su amigo.

…

Volvió a sonar. Los mensajes se hacían cada vez mas durante el día, las llamadas habían aumentado, sabía que su marido debía estar angustiado, preocupado por su bienestar, pero ella no encontraba el valor para responderle.

¿Para qué?, ¿Para una conversación tan superficial como dolorosa?, ya podía escucharlo preguntando acerca de su salud, del clima, para saber si estaba comiendo bien. Preguntas inútiles, estúpidas.

Sabía que si le contestaba lo primero que ella le preguntaría sería:

"¿Aún me amas?"

Esa pregunta estuvo rondando por su cabeza desde su partida, todo indicaba que su esposo había dejado de sentir algo por ella. De no ser así se hubieran convertido en padres hacía mucho, de no ser así estaría con ella, no en viajes.

No, cada día se convencía más que su matrimonio estaba llegando a su fin.

El problema es que no tenía la cara para regresar a su hogar, para regresar con su padre y decirle que ahora era una mujer divorciada. No, seguramente su padre terminaría definitivamente toda relación con ella.

No podría.

¿Y entonces que podía hacer? No encontraba las respuestas, quedarse con Kenshin estaba matándola, lentamente, enterrando sus sueños, sus ilusiones. No le gustaba la persona en la que se había convertido, una mujer amargada, totalmente dependiente de la presencia de su esposo para ser o no feliz.

-Kaoru-san – dijo su jefe desde atrás – Necesito verte en mi oficina.

-Enseguida voy – dijo Kaoru suspirando.

Kaoru entró en la oficina de su jefe con un poco de reserva. Enishi le había apoyado mucho en los últimos días, le había ofrecido el trabajo que había estado buscando, el problema es que sospechaba que tarde o temprano le requeriría un precio que no sabía si pudiera pagar. Podía ver la atracción que sentía por ella en su mirada, y a pesar que ella también le encontraba atractivo no le sería infiel a Kenshin.

Enishi se encontraba sonriendo, parecía satisfecho por algo.

-Toma asiento Kaoru-san – dijo señalando una silla – Tengo excelentes noticias.

Kaoru se sentó y vio a su jefe atenta.

-Los escritos que has estado revisando me parecen muy bien, me ha gustado tu trabajo, y espero pronto un best-seller dentro de tus elecciones.

Kaoru se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser adulada por su trabajo, se sentía bien el saber que su esfuerzo era apreciado.

-Por esta razón, la editorial ha decidido darte tu propia oficina – dijo Enishi poniéndose de pie – Si me acompañas por favor.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo. Las oficinas de los editores estaban ahí, con una ayudante que les ayudara en su tarea, y ahí, al final del pasillo, Enishi abrió la puerta de una oficina con un par de ventanales que daban hacía la ciudad, con un escritorio suntuoso, y mas espacio del que pudiera llegar a ocupar.

Volteo a ver a su jefe sorprendida.

-Bienvenida a tu oficina Kaoru-san – dijo su jefe sonriendo.

Kaoru paso a la oficina y paso sus manos por el escritorio lustroso. No podía creerlo, su propia oficina. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con tener su propia oficina?

-Muchas gracias jefe…

-Es por tu esfuerzo Kaoru-san – dijo el suavemente – Te lo mereces, además voy a pasarte unos cuantos manuscritos más, necesito que me indiques a alguien que te gustara fuera tu asistente.

-Por supuesto jefe.

-De acuerdo, se lo haré saber mañana – dijo Kaoru sonriendo.

-Bien, te dejo para que hagas el cambio.

Kaoru no cabía de gusto, podría decirle a Haruhi, seguro decía que si. Pensó en llamar a Kenshin y contarle de su asenso, pero después recordó que no estaban bien, que quizás a él no le interesara realmente su asenso, así que se guardo el teléfono con pesar.

Por la tarde, después de un cansado día de mudanza, salió de su nueva oficina en la noche. Llevaba dos manuscritos en manos, y presiono el botón del elevador.

-Te ayudo con esto – dijo su jefe. Kaoru se sonrojo al verle sin corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochada - ¿Tienes quien te lleve a casa?

 _"¿Tienes esposo, pareja?"_ escuchó Kaoru velada en la pregunta. Por un instante se vio dudando, ¿debería decirle que estaba casada?, después se dio cuenta que era tonto, obvio tenía que decirle que estaba casada, podía estar mal con Kenshin pero aún estaba casada, y no lo negaría.

-No, mi esposo está de viaje – contestó Kaoru. Enishi pareció no sorprenderse por su respuesta.

-Entonces te llevó a tu casa Kaoru-san, es tarde, y llevas estos dos escritos – dijo Enishi.

-No es necesario…

-Por supuesto que lo es – contestó su jefe – Vamos.

Kaoru subió al auto, y su jefe enseguida prendió el estéreo. Música electrónica comenzó a sonar en el auto y ella le vio sorprendida.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el sonriendo - ¿pensaste que escuchaba música clásica o algo así?

-Me dio esa impresión – contestó ella sonriendo.

-Me gusta también, tengo gustos eclécticos- dijo el sonriendo y kaoru asintió.

A partir de ahí la conversación fue amena y relajada, Kaoru olvidó por un instante sus problemas y se divirtió, era solo ella, una mujer y un hombre conversando, nada más.

Le dio indicaciones de donde dar vuelta y para su sorpresa vio el coche de su esposo estacionándose a la par que ellos.

Por alguna razón quiso meterse debajo del asiento, la culpa le llegó de golpe, como si estuviera engañando a Kenshin, a pesar que solo había sido un aventón.

No, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, pensó, no se escondería, tenía razones para estar molesta con su esposo, años de razones de hecho.

-¿Kaoru-san? – preguntó Enishi al verla cambiando de semblante.

-Estoy bien – respondió ella mas para si misma que para su jefe – Gracias por traerme jefe, mañana lo veré en la oficina, y de nuevo gracias por la oportunidad.

Enishi salió del coche, lo rodeo y le abrió la puerta, ayudándola a salir, tomando los manuscritos mientras Kaoru salía del coche.

En ese instante Kaoru sintió la mirada de su esposo sobre de ellos. Se sorprendió al ver que su mirada era de un color ámbar, y no el amable violeta que usualmente manejaba.

Había visto ese color dirigido hacía otras personas. Generalmente indicaba que estaba furioso, le había visto lanzar esa mirada a Sano, dos veces, una en la que le golpeo sin querer en un ejercicio, y otra en la que hizo un comentario fuera de tono.

Verlo lanzarle esa mirada asesina le hizo enfurecer.

¿Qué derecho tenía de presentarse y lanzarle una mirada asesina?

¿Después de años de abandono?

Se paro bien derecha, tomó los libros de las manos de su jefe y le sonrió educadamente.

-Gracias por traerme – dijo segura.

Fue ese momento que su esposo decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-Kaoru, pensé que ya estarías en casa – dijo casual, aunque sus movimientos y su mirada decían otra cosa.

-Salí tarde de trabajar – se excusó Kaoru – Kenshin, te presentó a mi jefe, Enishi Yukishiro.

Al escuchar el nombre si es que era posible, la mirada de su esposo resplandeció.

-Mucho gusto, Himura-san – dijo Enishi sin dejarse perturbar por su mirada – Kaoru-san, tengo que retirarme, mañana nos vemos en la oficina.

Kaoru asintió, aliviada que no se hubiera hecho una escena de drama.

Enishi subió a su coche y arrancó sin mirar atrás.

-¿Que estaba haciendo él trayéndote a casa? – preguntó Kenshin, intentando controlar su tono. Intento tomar los libros de las manos de Kaoru pero ella lo evadió.

-Salí tarde de trabajar – dijo Kaoru entrando al edificio.

-¿Siempre que sales tarde él te trae?, ¿Y el señor Yamagata?, ¿Desde cuándo tienes nuevo jefe?

Kaoru presionó el botón de la flecha hacía arriba del elevador.

-Es reciente – dijo ella furiosa. No aguantaría un interrogatorio de Kenshin.

-¿Y el lleva a todas sus empleadas a su casa?

Kaoru subió al elevador en cuanto llegó y Kenshin le siguió.

-¿Y tu no estabas en un viaje de negocios? – preguntó Kaoru saliendo del elevador en el piso 4. – Te marchaste sin si quiera decir adiós.

-No estamos hablando de eso – masculló Kenshin.

-Por supuesto que si, estamos hablando de cómo te marchas sin prestarme atención, de cómo te vas, poniendo cualquier cosa como prioridad, excepto a mi, estamos hablando de cómo hemos llegado a esto.

Kenshin abrió la puerta del departamento y Kaoru dejó los manuscritos en la mesa.

-Kaoru déjame explicarme, si hubieras leído la nota…

-¿Una nota? – preguntó ella furiosa - ¿Crees que una nota es suficiente?

-Bien, debí haberte despertado, estabas tan contenta que no tuve el corazón para decirte que me iba de viaje.

-Como siempre – dijo Kaoru sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador – No es nada raro.

-Es mi última tarea – dijo Kenshin serio – No más viajes dentro de poco.

Kaoru le vio sorprendida por algunos segundos. Kenshin deseaba que de todo corazón esto terminara con la pelea. La mujer que él conocía, la que estaba enamorada de él, le vería con sorpresa, después le preguntaría si era en serio y el le contestaría que si, entonces se abrazarían y ella le besaría, feliz de saber que volvería a tenerlo en casa.

Le vio esperando esa respuesta.

Pero no sucedió.

En cambio Kaoru abrió la botella y le vio escéptica. El corazón de Kenshin se hundió al saber que su esposa no le creía.

Ya no creía más en él.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir – dijo Kaoru - ¿Crees que años de lo mismo se solucionan con eso?

Kenshin abrió la boca para defenderse pero no encontró como hacerse creer. ¿Qué decir para demostrarle que nunca habría nada mas importante que ella para él?

-Kaoru, Koiishi…- dijo con el corazón latiendo de prisa.

-No – dijo ella cansada – Estoy cansada, quiero dormir, hablamos mañana Kenshin.

El pelirrojo asintió, su esposa suspiro, paso de largo y se encerró en la habitación que tenía.

Kenshin se dirigió a la cocina y se puso a cocinar. No quería quedarse sin hacer algo, de lo contrario los pensamientos negativos le llenarían la cabeza.

Había dejado a Sano encargado, lo cual ya decía mucho de lo desesperado que estaba. No escuchar de ella durante días le puso al límite, no recordaba la última vez que su humor estuvo tan oscuro. No resistió ni un día más, y tuvo que regresar para verificar que ella estuviera bien.

Y al verla llegar en el coche de un desconocido le hizo enfurecer.

El que había regresado corriendo, que había pasado una semana en el infierno, y ella estaba sonriendo, feliz, llegando con un extraño.

Los pensamientos que tuvo durante toda la semana se intensificaron. El sentimiento de pérdida regreso con fuerza, e incluso en ese momento sentía como si un muro inquebrantable los estuviera separando.

No podía permitir que ella le dejara.

No lo soportaría.

Si Kaoru le dejaba, si ella le abandonaba no habría días oscuros, no habría bebida, y prostitutas. Simplemente el dejaría de existir.

Era así de simple. No era dramatismo, era solo algo que sucedería.

En el momento que ella le abandonara ya no habría mas razones para que el existiera.

Lo irónico del asunto es que quizás ella pensaba que no le importaba lo suficiente. Había algunas veces que ponía distancia de por medio por la intensidad con la que la necesitaba.

Aún después de años temía asustarla, que huyera por la intensidad con la que la amaba. La diferencia es que quizás había fingido demasiado bien, y ahora estaba en riesgo de perderla para siempre.

Se acabaron los juegos, tenía que mostrarse tal y como era si quería que Kaoru, su esposa, se quedara a su lado.


End file.
